Broken Wings
by onyxeyez
Summary: Itachi who is very protective towards children because of his dreadful and painful childhood, works in a daycare. His life is pointless and being alone starts being painful every day. By a coincidence he meets with his favorite kid's father and for the first time in his life, he feels something warm in heart. Is that stranger's way bright or darker than Itachi's already black one?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Father of my Love.**

**Itachi's POV**

"Shhh, Yuki-chan.. It will be okay.. Your mom will come to take you, trust me.." I tried to stop the desperate cry of my little kitty Yuki who was believing that his mother wouldn't come to take him. "Shhh, please stop it already. You're looking ugly while you're crying."

In fact the time was very late it was nearly 9 pm. _What if something bad happened to her? _I had called her thousands of times but she was unaviable. _Ah damn, don't bring these things to your mind Itachi.._ I embraced Yuki tightly and buried my nose into his bright orange hair. We were just resembling each other at the moment. _We are just alone and... neglected..._

I shook my head firmly. _What the hell just I thought? He is just a kid.. And he wants to be in mother's arms now.. That's it. It has no bonds to my case. None of these children have a family that I used to have.. _A bitter feeling covered my heart, a blurry memory of my childhood flashed through my mind.

**Flashback**-

_I see a few pair of eyes. More audiance? Enough.. Please enough.. No more.. The painful stuff around my body are being removed slowly, I am getting rid of the ropes and fall on a blue uniform wearing uncle. "What kind of monster can do such a thing. He is just a kid..." Says he while some other uncles who wear the same uniform are taking photos of the stuff.. My head aches.. As like my whole body. How long have been I am here? For a week? A month?..  
The uncle carries me out of the filthy and dark room, my eyes hurt when I see the light, burry my head on his shoulder. When I hear the voice of the monster that I call 'mom' I lift my head again. The same dressed uncles are dragging her out of house. There are the aunties that always bring me weird sweets. All of them are trying to hide their faces. There is a huge crowd of journalists and neighbors in front of our house. They all are screaming the same thing;  
"Burn in hell! You abusive monsters! How can you do this to your own son!"  
A thick blanket is brought and the uncle wraps that around my sore body. "We are going." He smiles to me and we get out of my house.. Some people start crying when they see me, cameras cover all over my sides. Bright, white flashes of cameras start twinkling over and over while uncle carries me towards a police car.._

_..._

"DADDY!"

I startled and turned to present with Yuki's happy scream. When I looked up I saw somebody behind the glass door. _Father of Yuki?._. I stood up slowly, still holding Yuki tightly. There was a tall, ginger haired guy in front of the door. When I opened the door, he stepped in slowly. Yuki nearly jumped towards him so his father reached him slightly smiling. "I am sorry Yuki.. I am so sorry.. That will not happen again.."  
"Daddy.. Daddy.. Yuki loves daddy.." The cute kid hugged him tightly, buried his face on daddy's neck.  
"I love you too.. Yuki.." The older copy of him put his large hand on Yuki's back, closing his eyes. I was just watching them amazed.. _Everytime I see a parent and child having a bond like that.. It.. It touches my heart.. I've never had a chance to hug someone like this.. Hug someone with everything I have.. _I chenched my teeth in order to prevent tears to roll on my cheeks. In a few minutes, Yuki fell asleep on his father's shoulder, he then turned his chocolate brown gaze towards me. "Hello. Thank you very much for staying this late for Yuki. I am Yahiko, his father." He handed his free hand towards me.  
"A-ah.. No problem.." I shook hands with him then turned backwards pretended that I was caring about Yuki's stuff. _Damn.. My heart pounds so fast._. "Uhh.. Y-Yahiko-san.. Something happened to Yuki-chan's mother? I called her so many times but couldn't contact her."  
"We divorced yesterday."  
_What!?_  
A toy slipped down from my hand and fell on floor. Blushing, I bent down and took it. He had just told that with an emotionless, cold tone.. That was the thing that shocked me. "D-divorced? W-what about Yuki-kun?"  
"He stays with me.." He muttered and added with a bitter voice. "For now.."  
_Come to think about it... I've never seen her mother smiling.. She was just coming and taking his son from daycare then leaving.. She had never asked how was his son.. But father.. I never thought that his father can be that warm towards his child._ "I'd had a meeting at this evening and I couldn't cancel it.. So.. I-.." He stopped abruptly then sighed with a sad tone. "Thanks for everything.."  
I turned to them with Yuki-kun's teddy bear figured, soft blanket. "It's nothing.. Please don't mention it.." I covered his little body with blanket and stepped back. "It's very cold outside. Be careful."

Yahiko-san took a card from his pocket and handed it towards me. "My phone number. Please call me if you need someone to call for Yuki."  
"O-okay.." I took the card and watched them leaving. He opened the door but hesitated for a moment before go out. "Umm.. Don't you tell me your name?.." He turned his head towards me, whispered with a warm smile, made me felt my heart melt. "Itachi." Was the only word could go out of my mouth.  
"Itachi." He repeated. "Nice to meet you, Itachi-san."  
"My pleasure.." I watched them walking towards a car and watched him putting Yuki on child seat carefully.. When he was done he placed a soft kiss on ginger haired boy's forehead and straıghtened slowly. When I was able to get my gaze away from Yuki, I saw Yahiko smiling at me. I lifted my hand wıth a cracked smile. He shut the door of the car and headed towards the driver seat...

I don't know why, but I looked behınd them even after Yahiko-san's car got out of my sight.._ I wish.. I had a father like him.._ I sighed and reached for my coat then wore my boots and got out of the daycare. The streets were generally empty since it was winter and the weather was ice cold._ I should have worn a wool hat and a pair of gloves. Brr.._ I pushed my hands into my pockets while walking..

_"What these aunties and also your mother did to you?"  
I am in a room in the police department with a few uncles.. The uncle which carried me from home to here is still holding me tight. I turn my gaze towards the guy who asked the question. He repeats it again.  
"T-They.." I start but can't find enough courage to go on.. When the guy who holds me tight realizes, he asks with a soft tone. "Would you like to tell us, Itachi? Don't be shy.. You didn't do anything wrong or shameful."  
"T-they put.." I blush even though I was a 5 year old, can't say it out loud so I reach to the guy's ear and whisper with a weak tone. "..their hands into my butt.. And also they put some 'things' inside.."  
The middle aged officer sighs in sorrow.. "How many fingers?" He asks, trying his best to not make me feel humilated. "Fingers?" I ask, "actually.. Not fingers.. They put hands.."  
"Hands?" His eyes widen. "A whole hand, you mean?"  
I nod._  
..

A cold shiver went down in my spine, pulled me back from these memories. "Geez.. My head is aching like hell.." I groused while walking towards the small market in order to buy something that I can eat for dinner.  
"Ohh, hi Itachi-kun! How was your day?" The old owner of the market smiled towards me. "Fine.." I tried to smile. "How was yours?"  
"I am hanging around here." He grinned. "Everything is the same."  
I put the things that I would buy on the countertop. He put everything into a bag then added a bar of my favorite chocolate into the bag. "A gift from the old man. Will help you to cheer up."  
"T-thank you.." I grabbed the bag and paid for stuff. My throat dried.. _God.. Why.. Why that old man.. Doesn't know who I am.. Doesn't know what I am doing.. He just sees me at evenings and.. And tries to cheer me up.. Whenever he realizes I am upset._

I entered in my house slowly. "I am home!"  
Cold, sufficant walls answered me with an echo.. I didn't mind, turned the lights on then headed to kitchen. Shaking my head firmly I put bag onto countertops. _Damn, I have to kick this habit as soon as possible.. I have been living alone since the day that I became 18. Get used to it already! Get used to be alone dammit! _Although there was a storm within my heart, I managed to be calm.. Though, there was no point in hurting my body anymore.._ It wouldn't work anyway.._  
...

'_According to the health test, there are anal ruptures and we detected bruises all around his body. That's clear, he has been tortured for months.'  
'We found some disks in the house. About.. Him..'  
'Child abuse.. Monsterish, child abuse.'  
'I cannot believe that they are disgusting enough to do this to such cute child.. Heartless bastards..'  
A hand caresses my hair softly.. I am seemed to be sleeping but I am able to hear every single word spoken. There is a group of uncles and an auntie in the hospital room, they are talking about me..  
'What will happen to him?' One of them asks. 'What will they do about Itachi?'  
'Probably, he will be sent to an orphanage.'  
'Poor boy...'  
I open my eyes slowly.. I am tired.. I feel so tired..  
'Oh he is waking up.' I hear someone very near me.. 'Where I am?' I mutter with a weak tone..  
'Good morning Itachi-kun..' A pair of sapphire blue eyes look at me.._  
...

I sat on my double bed with a metal tray whose has a glass of orange juice and a sandwich on it. I reached remote of the little television which was placed opposite of my bed. Tv was boring as always and since I was too tired for an activity, I had to watch these boring things.. While zapping between channels fortunately I found a high-quality comedy show and decided to watch it..

...  
_I can't even smile._. I thought while the audiance were splitting their sides with laughter._ I can't have any taste of life.._ Sighing, I turned the tv off and lay on bed..

_Researchers are right.. People who live alone are unhappier than people live with a family.. I wish, I have a family too.. I shut my eyes in order to get some sleep.. My stomach hurts.._

Waking up with dreadful nightmares about my childhood, I opened my eyes to the new day.. The weather was gloomy and rain drips were hitting my window.. I sighed and pushed my messy hair to back of my head. When I straightened on my hips, a slight smile flashed across my lips.. The only thing that can make me happy was standing right in front of me.. That was just an ordinary cork board hung on my wall, but each thing on it were unique treasures for me.. Because they were the paintings that my little children made for me.. On every morning, I was looking at them before starting the day.. Because that was the best motivation for me...

"Itachi!" Yuki ran towards me with his cute, waddle style, shouting my name excitedly. He was holding a paper in his tiny hands, "I drew our family last night! For you!" He handed the paper towards me. "Father also helped!"  
"Oh.." I kneeled and took his shoes off. When I looked up I saw the tall body of Yuki's father. There was a cinnamon colored chesterfield coat on him which looks like made-to-order. An ivory colored scarf had been wrapped around his neck, a pair of the same colored gloves were covering his beautiful hands smoothly. By only looking at his pants, I understood that he was wearing a suit. _Damn.. He looks.. Expensive.._ I never guessed that Yuki's family can be 'this' rich. In contrary of his father, Yuki's clothes were quality but inconspicious, he was looking like just an avarage child.  
"C'mon Itachi!" Yuki pulled my trousers's lower part, drew my attention. "Look!"  
I stared at the sheet for a while carefully.. Yuki was in front of a house.. A very big-triplex house. "Ne, ne! Let me see, too!" He pulled my pants again, so I had to take him in my arms. "Look.. This is me!" He pointed a short stickman who has short, orange lines as hairs. He was smiling widely. "This is father!" He pointed the other stick figure which was holding Yuki's one hand. "And.. Is it mom?" I asked pointing the other stick figure which was holding Yuki's other hand. "Hahaha." He chuckled. "No, no, You're silly.. Look carefully! It has silky, long hair!"  
I took a closer look at the other stickman which has black, long hair and abnormally big eyes. "Uhh... Is that..?"  
"It's you!" Yuki said with an happy scream. "Yuki loves Itachi as much as he loves daddy!"  
"W-what.." I got shocked for a few seconds.. _He put me in his family... Oh god.. _"Y-yuki.. Thank you.." I tried to control my crackling voice while kissing him on the cheek, smoochly. "I'll keep this until the day that I die.." I put him on floor again and straightened, biting my lips..  
"Daddy helped!" He smiled widely. "Kiss him as well!"  
I glanced at Yahiko-san who was waiting under rain, with a wide umbrella. "C'mon Yuki.." He smiled warmly. "Go to your friends and be a good boy during day.."  
"Hai!" He ran towards the closest play-room happily.  
I looked behind him until he disappears then turned to the person waiting outside. "Yahiko-san.. Thanks for everything.. Have a nice day." I was about the shut the door but his voice stopped me.  
"Uhh, Itachi-san.. In fact I want to talk about something." He dropped his gaze. "I am sorry if I am being a nuisance but please.. It's very important for me.."  
"Umm, what is it?" I asked. _Being a nuisance? C'moonnn!_  
"I have a very important meeting on the weekend. I won't be home before late on both saturday and sunday.. I cannot find anybody to stay with Yuki, because he can't stay with people he doesn't know. But, since he likes you so much, I thought that.. Maybe.. You may come to our house and be our guest for two days.. Is it okay for you?.."  
I was speechless.. _God's sake... How can you ask that 'is it okay?' thing... Of course.. Of course I will be very happy!.._ "O-okay.." Was the only word could went out of my mouth. A feeling that I've never felt for a long term of my life, covered my heart.. _Damn, why I am so happy?! He just invited me for 2 days... Why I am...?_  
"Itachi-san?" Yahiko looked into my eyes anxiously. "Are you okay?"  
"I am.." I realized the tears which decided to get out of my eyes by their own and wiped them with my hands.. "My eyes are sensitive.. Because of the biting cold... They started.. Getting.. Wet.." I tried to smile.  
"Really?.. So.. Don't get cold." He smiled back. "Thanks for everything."  
"Have a nice day!" I shouted behind him and shut the door after he went out of my sight.

**Yes! Chapter one ends here! I should warn you. It may seem to be a very cute-love story.. WRONG! That's a fucking sad and tragic story so if you can't handle, please don't read. :|**

**I started this story on LeAwesomeOne IX's request. ;)  
Please don't forget to review. Your thoughts are important for me! :)  
Drop by again!  
See ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruSasuxoxoxo; thank you, thank you for everything! I am glad you like my stories! :) :)**

* * *

**Guest; thank you for letting me know that you liked. Don't worry I won't abondon this story. There are just some boring introduction parts first, please try to handle! When we get into action, you cannot wait for updates! ;)**

* * *

**Trolololol: thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

**To Randompeople; Yahiko: 35  
Itachi: 22  
Yuki:4**

**The women that itachi calls auntie are his mother's friends and uncles are police officers :) Anything else?**

* * *

**LeAwesomeOne IX; I understand your curiousity but these are the key things for the story ;) please be patient and you'll see! x)**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Discovering a new life.**

"Minnaaaaaa! Itachi is going to stay with us for the whooooole weekend!" Was the first thing that Yuki said when he entered in the playroom after the day I accepted his father's request. "E-ehh.. Yuki-kun.." I laughed in shame. "Your father asked for help that's all.."  
"Yahiko-san, ne?" My colleague, also my friend from daycare asked smiling. "Ah, Deidara.. You know him?!"  
"I saw him a few times.. He is very similar to Yuki-chan, isn't he?"  
"You're right.." I turned to him. "Except his eyes.. Everything about him looks like his father.."  
"Yeah.." Deidara agreed. "These turquoise coloured eyes.. More beautiful than my sapphire blue ones." He clenched his fist with a fake greed. "Ah, c'mon Deidara.." I smiled slightly. "He is just a kid."  
"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever.." Deidara took some different coloured papers from shelves and called kids. "And I think.." He took an orange and a brown paper then turned to me smirking. "These two colour together matches well.." He leaned towards my ear and whispered "Also, sexy.." .  
"Deidara!" I pushed him, scrolding. "What are you saying!?" My face flushed as I opened my eyes widely.

Deidara was the only one who I could talk to like a friend.. He was warm towards me.. In fact he was warm towards everbody.. He was being loved by every kid.

"Ahh... I am talking about Yahiko-san.. Although he has a grim temper, he is sexy.. "  
_Grim temper_? I looked at him confused._ How could a person who has such warm smiles, has grim temper?_ "Anyway.." I grabbed a rubber and a pen. "Don't fantasize weird things about your kids's parents."  
"I am gay, I can't help it." Deidara smiled widely. "It's my nature to desire sexy males."  
"You shameless thing!" I shut Deidara's mouth with my hand. "Children would hear you!"  
Deidara sighed while pushing my hand away. "I am jealous of you.. You don't deserve this, you're not even excited."  
"Why should I be excited? I am going there for Yuki-chan.."  
"I cannot believe you Uchiha!" Deidara collapsed on table, bawling.  
"I am asexual, did you forget?" I lidded my eyes. "He doesn't draw my attention."  
"Uhh." Deidara sat up with a sad face. "Itachi-kun.. You don't have to do this to yourself.. It may be because of me."  
"Don't mind me." I turned to children who were cutting the colorful papers. "I live only for them.." A fake smile was spreaded on my lips.

Deidara and I, we were more than friends... That happened out of my will.. He was so friendly and incredibly cute.. I couldn't help it... I was feeling so lonely and due to the experience with my mother and her sick friends, I had no interest in girls.. He tought me that it was possible to fall in love with a person who shares the same gender with you..

With our attempt of being lovers, I realized some different effects of the trauma I experienced such as impotence and afraiding of being naked in front of someone. Whenever we tried for something naughty, I had a horrible feeling creeping deep inside my skin.. Time for Deidara to touch me took 5 months.. And when the first time he touched me, I definately felt terrible, even screamed in fear uncontrolably when he reached my skin.

**Flashback~**

"Mhh.. Itachi-kun.. You're still so soft.." Deidara lifted his head and looked at me with lidded, lustful eyes. "C'mon, get rid of your fear, leave yourself to my hands.." He said with a soft tone and stuck his tongue, swirled it around the tip of my member once more. "Okay, so.. Let's try something else." He climbed on my lap and started sitting slowly.. "Ngh! Ahh!" He groaned in pain but continued sitting, tears appeared at the corners of his catchy eyes. "Itachi-kun.. I love ya!"  
Does he suppose to look seductive? I lowered my eyebrows. It makes me feel like I am giving him pain..  
The only reason why I want this relationship was, the warm body of Deidara which clung me during the night... Made me forget my loneliness for a short time..  
Of course it didn't take long Deidara to understand why I was having sex with him.. He realized that I felt nothing.. So we stopped doing that.. At first, I thought it would be very hard to explain this to Deidara.. But he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled cutely, saying "I got it" he placed a light kiss on my lips. "But please, don't burn the bridges.. I still wanna be a close friend.."

So we ended up here...

...

"Snow!" The happy scream of a little boy echoed in the class, caused other children to run towards windows. Except Yuki.. He had just stayed where he was, continued cutting the paper.. While the other children's happy screams filling the room, Deidara headed towards them slightly smiling, I headed to Yuki with an anxious smile. "Yuki-kun? Something happened?"  
"Ah, Itachi!" He put his materials on table then turned to me with tearly eyes. I crouched near him in order to be on the same height. He jumped in my arms and started sobbing suddenly, shocked me.  
"Ahh?! Yuki-kun, what happened?!" I hugged him, caressed his back in order to calm him down..  
"D-don't go to snow! Don't look at snow! Snow is bad! Snow is bad!" He cried out as he hugged me back. "Itachi!"  
"Yuki-kun.. Why Do you think in this way?" I asked with a soft tone while Deidara was looking at us worrily..  
"Be-because.. W-whenever it snows.. My father becomes very sad and upset.."  
"Eh.. What? Why?"  
"I told you, Itachi! It's because of snow. Please, please don't touch it!"  
"Shhh.. It's okay.." I caressed his soft hair and looked at Deidara anxiously..

"Yuki means snow, doesn't it?" I caressed the silky hair of Yuki who was still sniffling after minutes.. "Your father loves you so much and he gave you this name, right? There is no way that Yahiko-san gives something he hates to his son as a name. I am sure that what you saw was a coincidence.."  
"You really think that?" He clumsily rubbed his eyes. "Of course!" I smiled widely. "Have you ever played with snow?"  
He shook his head slowly.  
"So!" My eyes widened out of my will, my lips curled with happiness. "I promise, I'll teach you how awesome playing with the snow is!"  
"Itachi..." He hugged me tightly as he buried his face on my shoulder. "I wish you were my father.."  
"Yuki-chan.. You can't have 2 fathers at the same time." Hugging him tighter, I whispered.  
"But, Itachi... My father doesn't stay at home oftenly. He is always at work.. I miss him so much.. And when I miss him there is only one person I want to be with.. I want to be with you Itachi.. And I am so happy that you'll stay with me.."  
His sentence was being interrupted with sobs oftenly and it was hard to understand what he was saying while he was speaking with that tearly voice... But I didn't care.. "We will have fun!" I smiled widely.

...

"You didn't forget to put a condom in your bag, did you?" Deidara whispered into my ear in a roguish way, while we were preparing to leave. "You!" I blushed freakly and turned to him with a burning glare.  
"Ne, ne.." He stepped back. "I am talking about safe sex. Okay? Safe sex! Do you know how many people's life have been ruined every year because they don't want to wear a damn plastic 'raincoat'."  
"I can't get pregnant, you know?!" I snarled between my teeth.  
"I am not talking about pregnancy! There are disases you know?!"  
"Whatever!" I crouched in order to help a kid to wear her coat.  
"I can't get pregnant' you said.." A shameless grin was spreaded on Deidara's lips gradually. "I thought that you were a 'top', ne.. But looks like you already bowed against his masculinity.. Have fun, hmm.. But don't let him harm your body.. I don't want to see dirty hickeys all around your body when you are back!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Itachi! I am ready!" Yuki ran towards me, holding a bag of papers and stuff.  
"Uh, Yuki kun, what are they?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise!" He pressed the bag onto his chest, glared at us."don't dare to peek!"  
While we were laughing with Deidara, the doorbell was rang, I reached to doorhandle to open it.  
"Kakuzu-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Yuki screamed in the mixed feeling of happiness and surprise. His little legs moved, he ran towards the guy standing in front of us and jumped into his arms while Deidara and I were looking at him, terrified.  
"He is like a giant!" Deidara stepped back..

"Kakuzu-chan, I learnt all the techniques that you're using for kickin' the bastards asses!" Yuki exclaimed waving his fists on air.  
"What the hell?!" Deidara frowned in anger. "What do you teach him boogey!?"  
"Ah, my fault." Beefy guy turned his horrifying green eyes towards Deidara. "Did you forget, Yuki? Bastard is bad, you should use idiot for it and also butt instead of ass."  
"Stop it already!" I took Yuki from his arms and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
He arched an eyebrow. "I am taking him from daycare."  
Ahh.. That's right.. Yahiko-san had told me that he had been divorced from his wife.. That guy must be the person who will come to take Yuki from now on. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Kakuzu.. Yahiko-san comman*cough*-asked me if I could take Yuki from daycare, so I am here."  
_It's like I guessed_.  
"Itachi comes with us!" Yuki clung to my clothes tightly. "He promised!"  
"Are you Uchiha Itachi?" Kakuzu glanced at my appearance, his eyes wandered on my body -but not in a pervy way-  
"Yes.. I am.."  
"Okay.. So.." He looked at the boy who holds my clothes tight. "Shall we go, Yuki chan?"  
"Yeesss!" Yuki screamed happily and told me to put him on ground.  
I lifted my bag and followed him towards a car. "Why didn't Yahiko himself come?" I asked curiously while putting my 'luggage' into the car. "He has to work, couldn't help it." He replied.  
"Kakuzu! Kakuzu!" Yuki sank into the big bag, looking for something. "Here is yours!" He pulled out a sheet and handed it to Kakuzu. The muscular guy held it like he was holding a priceless diamond. "Oh, god. Yuki you're an amazing artist."  
Purring while his hair was being caressed, Yuki smiled widely. "I am glad you liked!"  
What is that!? I curiously -and desperately- tried to peek at the paper but failed.  
"Y-yuki-chan what are they?.." I asked curiously when we settled ourselves on seats..  
"Hehehe.. You wonder too much, right?!" He laughed and reached to his bag again. Giving me a very cute smile he handed a paper. "I put them together in here."  
I looked at the guys on picture with wide eyes. "Wow.. W-who are they?"  
"Daddy's friends!" Yuki exclaimed happily. "This is Kakuzu-chan! He is so strong!" He pointed the longest guy with long, brown hair and green eyes. "This is Hidan-chan! He is so funny!" He showed the guy with white hair, a psyhcopath smirk on his face and red stains on his top. "This is Sasori-chan! He always makes hand-made puppets for me!" He showed a short, red head who looks like a puppet. "This is Kisame-chan! He teaches me how to swim!" He pointed a blue skinned, very tall male who has a fin on his back.  
_What an imagination_.  
"Oh, it looks amazing.. But there are some weird things that I didn't understand. Why this guy had blood stains on his clothes Yuki?"  
"Blood?.." Yuki looked at paper for a second then started laughing hard. "T-that's not blood! Hidan-chan is clumsy, also he loves ketchup, he always fucks his clothes with ketchup!"  
"What did you say!?" My eyes widened.  
"He fucks his clothes! Haven't you ever fucked your clothes?" Yuki asked innocently.  
"Who taught that word to you?" I frowned in anger.  
"Whenever Hidan-chan has a strain of something he says that.." Yuki scratched back of his head..  
_What the?! What kind of guys Yuki with are?_

_..._

"This is my room, Itachi!" Yuki dragged me inside of a room that painted bright yellow. "Come in!"

I let him drag me inside while my gaze was scanning the room carefully. There was a single bed at the corner and a cupboard against it. There was a huge toy box near Yuki's bed.. Since he was so young there was just a small table and chair that may be using for paintings.. Compared to my imagination, their house was very 'simple' it was even a flat type..  
"So.. Since I showed you every part of the house, I have nothing to do here anymore.. Bye." Kakuzu headed towards door but suddenly Yuki ran and caught his jacket's arm, tried to pull him inside... "Where are you going, Kakuzu!?" He pouted. "We would play together!"  
"I am sorry, Yuki-chan.." Kakuzu bent down and caressed the soft hair of Yuki. "I have to pack my suitcase.."  
"You're going with my father, too?" Yuki murmured sadly. "Yes.." Kakuzu's hand moved down to the little chin of ginger haired boy.. "But, we will be back immediately, okay?"  
"Okay..." Yuki sadly sighed as Kakuzu stood up on his feet. "So.. Bye.." He went out of room and we heard the door was slammed..  
"Yuki.." I sat down near his little desk and tried to smile. _Why did he become so upset? _"Let's do some paintings.."  
"Daddy won't come tonight.." Yuki murmured, on the verge of crying.. "Hey, hey.." I crawled towards him and pressed his head on my shoulder. "I miss daddy.." Yuki's shoulders were shaking slightly... "I miss him too much.. He didn't stay with me yesterday.. And now, he is not here either."  
"Shh.." I caressed his hair softly.. "Shall I call your father? Do you want me to do that?"  
"Yes! Yes!" He lifted his head and looked into my eyes happily. "Please do that!"

"Uhh.." I took my phone and the card that Yahiko-san had given me. I dialed the number and pressed the phone on my ear. "Ne, ne Itachi! Didn't he answer yet?"  
I shook my head slowly. "Shh.."  
"What is it now?!" I heard the deep and angry voice of ginger from the other side of line.  
"Uh.. Yahiko-san?"  
"Ah, sorry.. I mean.. Hello.. Itachi-san? Is that you?" His voice suddenly softened.  
"Yes.. It's me.."  
"Something happened?" He asked.  
"Ah! That's about Yuki-kun.. He says that he misses you.." I replied. "I am giving the phone to him."  
"Okay.. Thank you.." Yahiko said.  
"Daddy?" Yuki grabbed the phone tightly and murmured while tears rolling down his cheeks..

"..."

"I know..."

"..."

"I know.."

"..."

"Hai.. I love you papa..."  
He hung up and handed the phone to me. I grabbed it and put that on the coffee table...  
"Dad will come tomorrow night..." He bitterly smiled..  
_This is the first time I see Yuki that unhappy_..  
"Yuki.. What makes you so upset?.. What happened?"  
Yuki sniffled and bit his lips again...  
"Yuki-chan.."  
Yuki walked towards me slowly and wrapped his arms around my neck, put his head on my shoulder. "Daddy has to go.. Right?"  
"Yes.." I caressed his back and hugged tighter.. "You're getting sad because he will go away?"  
"Hm-hm.." He nodded.. "I miss him so much everytime he goes away.."  
"But, we are together now.. We will have fun, so much fun together!"  
...

**3rd pov-**  
Itachi and Yuki stayed together for the whole day. They played so many games, watched animations and drew beautiful, creative pictures.. They prepared and ate delicious dishes, bought snacks and jumped on bed.. In the end, Yuki fell asleep while watching another movie.. Itachi looked down the innocently sleeping child, wrapped an arm around him.._ You got tired, too?_

Itachi fell asleep as well, after a few minutes..

At late night, door of the small house was opened slowly.. The tall ginger head entered in the silent house.. He walked into living room and looked at tv.. It was on but no one was watching it because Yuki and Itachi were sleeping, they had hugged each other..

Yahiko switched the tv off and sat against the sofa that his son and the 'friend' of him were sleeping on. He watched them for a long time, in the end the melody of his ringtone broke the silence. Yahiko pressed the phone on his ear.  
"Boss.. The girl is arrived." That was Kakuzu, he must have been near a pier or something, the sounds of waves of ocean were clearly hearable.  
"Bring her to the warehouse." Yahiko commanded. "Be sure that she can't run away."  
"Hai."  
Yahiko hung up thoughtfully and looked at his peacefully sleeping son.. While he was with Itachi he was looking so happy.. Yahiko loosened the collar of his shirt and looked out of the window.._ Sometimes I wish I've never had a family_.. Ginger lowered his thin eyebrows.. _Forgive me my dear wife.. I know you're watching me and worrying for our son.. I succeed in hiding the fact who really I am up today.. Also I succeed in hiding him from everyone during these years.. But.. I have no more strength to go on.. I live in a hell and wake up every morning with the fear of pulling Yuki in the hell that I am struggling to live in.. I've always wanted to be a average person.. But... Things didn't go as planned.._

When Yahiko shut his eyes the image of his blood painted bedroom flashed across his mind.. He tried to hold the tears back but they slided down his cheeks out of his will. 3 years ago.. 21st December.. The first snow of year had saved Yuki and him..  
While wandering between the bitter memories his phone rang again.. Yahiko cleaned his throat and wiped tears with the back of his hand.  
"Yes?"  
"Now we have the tape."  
"Okay, return to house." Yahiko said and hung up..  
"Yahiko.. San.." Itachi murmured sleepily when he heard the voice of ginger.  
"Hi.." Yahiko turned to him smiling.  
"I.. I am sorry.. I didn't hear you came.." Itachi tried to fix his clothes and hair hastily but he stopped when Yahiko walked out of room with no words.  
A light came from hall and footsteps of ginger were heard again. He came and leaned over Itachi, carefully took Yuki from his arms.. Itachi watched him quietly while Yahiko was carrying the little child towards his bedroom. He stood up and followed them, stopped at the edge of Yuki's room.. He watched Yahiko-san placing the innocently sleeping kid on his bed. He slowly caressed his son's bright, orange hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.. When Yahiko turned back, he found Itachi looking at them with tender eyes..  
"Thank you, Itachi-san.." He whispered not to wake Yuki up. "For caring my son during my absence. He is definately happier when he is with you.."  
"Same for me.." Itachi replied with a whisper as well. "I feel like the happiest man in the world while I am with Yuki.."  
Yahiko smiled warmly and narrowed his sleepy eyes.. "I am sorry Itachi-san.. But I couldn't sleep well during the travel.. So.. You know.." He rubbed back of his neck.. "I need sleep."  
"Oh, sorry.. Of course.. I am going to bed too.." Itachi stepped back.. "So.." Yahiko put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "See ya tomorrow.. Good night.."

...

"Mmhh.." Yahiko rolled in the bed slowly and seperated his eyelids, while stretching in the bed he sensed somebody around the door and looked at there, at the same moment very cheerful and fast footsteps were heard, someone ran away very quickly.  
_It's no one but Yuki_.. Yahiko thought and smiled widely when he heard the excited voice of his own son coming from the kitchen. "He is awake, Itachi! He woke up! He woke up! Quick! Get ready!"  
Yahiko sat up in the bed and glanced at the clock.. The time was 10:00 am and it was still snowing outside.. The snow had filled every inch of the wide garden.. Everything was under a soft, white blanket.. Somehow it was giving Yahiko sorrow but he still could smile.. For Yuki.. The only treasure he has..  
When Yahiko dressed up and started walking in hall, a delicious scent hit his nose.. He inhaled the smell deeply and followed it.. The closer he got the kitchen, the stronger the scent became.. In the end, when he reached the Kitchen he found Itachi and Yuki standing right behind the lavishly set table.  
"Good morning Daddy!" Yuki spreaded his arms as wide as possible.  
"Oh, God.. I can't believe my eyes." Yahiko walked in and took a piece of sausages from table.. "Itachi cooked everything! And I helped!"  
Yahiko put the meat into his mouth and lifted his wide opened eyes to Itachi's face. "Really?"  
"Ah.. Not a big deal for me.. I live alone, so I have to cook for myself every day.." Blushing because of the compliment, Itachi murmured slowly..  
"You're talented." Yahiko smiled as he sat down.. "Hmm.. Looks like the best job is mine.." He grabbed the folk and looked at youngers.. "Eating."

...

"Ah.. Everything was very delicious.. It has been very long time since i had such a breakfast.. Thank you, Itachi-san, Yuki."  
"You're welcome!" Yuki smiled widely.  
Yahiko cleaned his mouth with a tissue and stood up slowly. "Daddy has some paperwork today, I will be in my office for a while okay, Yuki?"  
Yuki's facial expression changed rapidly and he nodded in silence. _I can understand what he mentioned last night._. Itachi lowered his eyebrows.. _It's disappointing_..  
"See ya.." Yahiko started walking towards his office..  
"So.. Yuki-kun.. Shall we go outside? I think I had a promise that I need to keep. Let's play with snow hm?"  
Yuki looked at Itachi worrily but nodded at the end. He was trusting Itachi and with that he knew Itachi never ever can offer something to hurt him..

...

"Listen, Kakuzu.. I don't care if it's 10 billions or 12 billions, just don't give me that. I am paying..."  
Yahiko stopped abruptly when he saw Yuki walking on snow through his office's window.  
"Boss?... Boss?"  
"I'll call you later.." Yahiko hung up and stood up, walked towards window in order to see clearer.  
Itachi and Yuki was outside, they both have worn thick coats, wool hats and scarfs.. Raven haired guy crouched and took a handful snow from ground, handed it to Yuki. Ginger haired boy hesitated for a moment but then reached to that white thing and took it inside his hands.  
"Cold.." He said.. Yahiko had understand it by looking Yuki's lips.. Itachi smiled warmly and piled some snow up, made a mini snowman with it. He used small boughs and leaves to decorate it.. Yuki's eyes scanned the little snowman carefully, he approached Itachi in order to look closely.. His enourmous, blue eyes widened as he reached it, a wide smile gradually spreaded on his face..  
"Like it?"  
"Hm-hm." Yuki nodded. "I like it."  
"So.." Itachi got another handful snow and threw it on Yuki's face weakly in order not to hurt him..  
"Ha!" Yuki startled as he looked at Itachi with wide eyes.  
"C'mon." Itachi smiled. "Do the same to me."  
Yuki put the snowman down ground and take some snow threw it to Itachi, smiling widely.  
"Yeah.. Like this! But little bit stronger!"

...

"Whoaa! Don't run away Itachi!" Yuki happily exclaimed, chasing after Itachi with a great deal of snowballs in his arms..  
"Catch me if you can!" Itachi ran towards a large pine tree, jumped and caught a thick bough, pulled it down. The tree was shaken firmly and a large pile of snow fell on Yuki.  
"Purrrpphh." Yuki shook his head in order to get rid of the snow that filled his mouth. "You trapped me! Bad Itachi!"  
"How you dare to prepare a trap for Yuki!?"  
Having something hit behind his head, Itachi felt a coldness and a slight pain. "Wha?" He turned around and the same thing hit his face. Itachi lost his balance due to astonishment and fell on ground on his butt. When he managed to clean the snow out of his face, he saw Yahiko a few meters away, waiting in position. There was a slight smile on his face.  
Itachi tried to straighten on his feet, at the same time Yahiko started running but at the halfway Yahiko fell over something hidden under the snow blanket, Itachi tried to catch him in order to prevent his fall but Yahiko was very heavy, caused raven to lose his balance.. The garden was downgrade so they started rolling in the snow..  
"Itachi, Daddy!" Yuki ran behind them and shouted anxiously.

"Ah.. I.." Itachi's wide opened onyx black eyes locked on Yahiko's melted chocolate ones when they stopped rolling. Itachi was lying on his back, Yahiko was on him.. There were only a few centimeters between their lips.. Both of those adults had paralyized with astonishment, looking each other's eyes.. Itachi suddenly and unreasonably shut his eyes and bit his lips.. A naughty butterfly flied in his stomach suddenly caused him to feel a bit nauseous. Yahiko quickly pulled himself together, straightened on his knees. Smiling "I am sorry" with an ashamed tone, he scratched the back of his head.  
"N-no problem.." Itachi sat up slowly, with a blushed face.  
"Daddy! Itachi! Are you okay?!" Yuki's worried voice was heard, caused them to look up to the concerned kid.  
"Yes we are! Don't worry Yuki!" Yahiko shouted smiling softly..  
"So, c'mon! Come here!" Yuki shouted back.

...

"Okay *huff* Okay *gasp* enough! Hahaha!" Yahiko collapsed on snowy ground, having a fatigue because of the sweet chasing game that they had been playing together.  
"Daddy lost the game!" Yuki jumped on Yahiko's wide body, pressed a handfull of snow onto his face.  
"Help!" Yahiko fluttered, thankfully Itachi caught the naughty kid and prevented him to choke his father with snow. Yahiko sat up cleaning the snow out of his face.. "So.. Who wants a cup of hot chocolate?"  
Yuki and Itachi looked each other smiling and lifted their hands.

...

"3 cup of hot chocolates please." Yahiko ordered and turned to Itachi.  
"Yahiko-san, it's better if you put Yuki on ground... Your shoulders will ache." Itachi looked at him worrily.  
"Here is comfortable as much as Kakuzu's shoulders!" Yuki wrapped his arms around Yahiko's neck and pressed his chin against his father's tip of head. "I love to be here!"  
"You heard him.." Yahiko smiled. "How can I do something like this to that kid?"  
Itachi just shook his head and caressed the kid's soft hair.. "But Yuki-chan.. Your father's shoulders will ache if you keep staying up there."  
Yuki sulked and shook his head firmly.  
"That's okay.." Yahiko paid for the drinks and headed to an empty table with them. They had gone to a nearby coffee shop in order to drink something hot. They stayed at there for only half hours but Yuki fell asleep even before finishing his chocolate..  
"He got tired.." Itachi murmured, smiling warmly.  
"Yes, I think so.." Yahiko agreed with, caressing the silky cheek of his son with the back of his hand..  
"Shall we go?" Itachi asked.  
"Itachi-san.." Yahiko said with a deep tone, reached to Itachi's hand and grabbed it softly.. "Thanks for everything.. Yuki loved the snow thanks to you.." He squeezed the cold hand with a sweet smile..  
"Ah.." Itachi's face became dark pink gradually.. "It's nothing.. Really.." He tried to smile back..  
_His hand is.. So.. Warm.. Somehow.. It.. Makes me feel.. Safe..  
What the hell?!_  
He coughed in order to turn things to normal.. With the meaningful cough Yahiko pulled his hand back.. Itachi opened his coat's first 3 buttons from above, huffed "here is so hot.."  
"Let's go outside.." Yahiko carefully embraced Yuki and lifted him up.. They got out of shop and headed home..

"He is still sleeping.." Yahiko sat next to Itachi who was reading a book on sofa..  
"Oh.. Really? He must be very tired.." Itachi replied smiling.. Somehow, being close to Yahiko-san that much was giving him discomfort, making him sweat... Especially, after the event they experienced at noon.. In snow, Itachi could have felt the warmness of Yahiko-san's lips even while there was a gap of a few centimeters.. _What a shame.. And also I even liked it! I think.._  
Ginger turned the tv on and started zapping between channels.. After minutes of hesitation Itachi shut the book and turned to the ginger, cleaning his throat nervously..  
"Hm?" Yahiko turned his gaze towards the younger, volumed down the tv.  
"Yahiko-san.. May I ask something?" Itachi asked, trying to be seem bold. "Yeah.. Of course you can.." Yahiko smiled softly. "Don't hesitate if you have something to ask, please."  
"Okay.." Itachi thought of the things deeply and looked up again.. "Yuki-kun says that.. You hate snow.. I wonder why.."  
"I hate snow?" Yahiko arched an eyebrow. "You know that Yuki means snow, right?"  
"Yeah.. Yeah I know..-"  
"So.. How you think that I can give something I hate to my precious son, as a name?!" Ginger started giving some signals of anger.  
"I.. I exactly said the same things.." Itachi felt goosebumps all over his body.. "He said that whenever it snowed you became upset and I-."  
"That's definately wrong." Yahiko shut his eyes, he was very irritated.. "Yuki is 4 years old, it must be something else.. There is no reason for I hate snow.. Definately.. That's nonsence."  
**Flashback**..  
"Oh, Yahiko.. Look.. The first snow of year..."  
"Oh.. Yes.. You're right.." Yahiko looked out of window for a while, stared at the snowflakes that falling peacefully..  
"I love snow.." His wife said with a weak and tired voice caused ginger to return to her.  
"Shh... Don't push yourself, Miyuu.. You already forced your limits so much.." Yahiko sat on his wife's bed that was in the hospital..  
"Don't worry.." A broken smile sat on Miyuu's pale face as she turned her gaze on the little child that sleeps in her arms innocently.. "He.. He gives me strenght.."  
"Miyuu.. You have to sleep.. Let me take him." Yahiko worrily said, caressing the soft cheek of his wife..  
"I know what will our son's name be." Miyuu's smile spreaded wider as she whispered "Yuki..."  
And whispered again..  
"Yuki.."  
And she whispered the same word over and over, until her voice couldn't be heard anymore..

Yahiko shivered as he remembered the scene.. His wife was the one who gave their son's name.. Snow was her idea.. That was not the reason why Yahiko 'hates' snow.. There was another reason for him to not even touch the snow for months.. There was something else.. Something.. Frozen..  
"Yahiko-san.. Are you okay?" Itachi asked timidly when he realized Yahiko was lost in thoughts.  
"Yes.. I am okay.." Yahiko lifted his gaze up. "Just don't talk about it anymore."  
"Hai.." Blushing because of embarrasment, Itachi nodded.  
"And now, news from all around the world." Newsreader said, caused Yahiko to give attention to tv.  
"Firstly, there is a notice of loss from Russia.. The chairman of the famous international construction company ICRCO, Dmitry Makarov's 16 yeared old daughter has been lost for 2 days.. According to him, it's mafia who kidnap his precious daughter. Russian police and Interpol is searching for her.. Makarov is anxious, he had said that he would do anything for his daughter's security.."  
Itachi was busy with embarrassing so that he couldn't see the delightfully narrowed eyes, couldn't see the slight but very dark smirk on his lips. Yahiko's phone rang at the end of the news, he grabbed the phone and got out of room in order to hinder Itachi to hear.  
"Boss, did you see the news?"  
"Yes.."  
"What will we do?"  
"Stay stable. Keep the girl inside and be quiet."  
"Hai."  
"Be careful."  
"Yahiko-sama.. By the way.."  
"What happened?"  
"It's December 21, 3 days later.. Will you-? Uhh.."  
"..." Yahiko stayed silent for a long time..  
"Boss?"  
"Yeah.. This year.. We will celebrate it.."  
"Oh.. Okay.." Kakuzu's voice softened to a happy tone.. "Yuki will be happy."

**The end of Chapter 2**

**wow.. That was long.. Fuuu.. Please let me know if something confused you! :D**

**I am waiting for reviews! See ya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Express Update within a week! :D**

**AwntSpring: thanks for rewieving, I am glad to hear that you liked the story ;)**

**LeAwesome one IX: Hahah thanks! Please don't ask it, my unconscious part of mind makes me write such things :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you for everything, Yahiko-san.. I am leaving now." Itachi smiled slightly while they were standing in front of door.  
"No, no.. I should be the one who says thanks." Yahiko smiled back. "You stayed with Yuki for the whole weekend."  
When Itachi realized Yahiko was reaching his pocket, he stepped back and looked at ginger with a serious face. "Yahiko-san.. Pease don't get me wrong. I stayed here because I like Yuki.. Not for money.. Please don't even think about it."  
Yahiko got shocked for a moment.. _What? He did babysit Yuki for 2 days but doesn't want money in return? Wow.._  
"So.. Please come back again 2 days later." Yahiko said with a soft tone.  
"Ehh.." Itachi lowered his eyebrows. _But I didn't say 'exploit me'._  
"Ah! You got it wrong." Ginger laughed. "It's Yuki's birthday.. 21st December."  
"Oh.. Okay.." The unhappy expression changed into a wide smile. "I'll be here."  
"Thank you.." Yahiko handed his hand towards raven..  
"Do not mention it." Itachi shook his hand but before breaking the touch of their hands they both waited for an abnormally long time.. Itachi reluctantly pulled his hand back and got out, started walking towards bus stop.  
"What's wrong with me?!" Itachi pressed his hand on chest._ Everytime I touch that guy, that affects me horribly! I feel like vomitting, my knees goes weak.. But somehow.. It feels good.. Why?!..._

* * *

"Deidara?.." I asked while we we were preparing before the start hour.  
"Yes.." He turned his deep blue eyes towards me with a wide smile.  
"May I ask you something?" I asked after a long time of hesitation.  
"O-of course you can." He replied but seem little bit concerned. "What is it, Itachi kun?"  
"I.. Eh.. One of my friends told me that.. He have just met a guy and.. Seems like he has different feelings for him.."  
"Different feelings you say?" Deidara arched his eyebrows and gave more attention to me.  
"Yes.. Umm.. He wonders what it means.."  
"But.. What kind of different feelings you- r friend is talking about? Explain please.."  
"For example.. Touching him feels weird.. That makes him feel nauseous and weak.. But at the same time, that makes him feel in safe and very happy.. This confuses him so much.."  
"Ohh.." Deidara grinned playfully.. "Anything else?.."  
"Looking at him.. Feels so good.. he is enjoying watching him.. Even he found himself staring at that guy for a very long time uncounsciously.. Additionly.. He doesn't go at that guy's house on purpose, but feels happy when he thinks about it.."  
"Wow... I know what exactly is that." Deidara frowned thoughtfully.  
"What?!" I exclaimed excitedly, than blushed dark red and lowered my voice. "What is it?"  
Deidara grabbed his bag and headed to the empty classroom, left me in question marks.  
"Oi, Deidara.."  
Deidara laughed playfully then fixed his hair and turned to me. "Motherfucking sciencists call that 'the chemistry of body'" he rolled his eyes. "But in my opinion, that's pure 'LOVE'" a warm smile spreaded on his lips. "You fell in pure love itachi-kun.. Ah, I mean your friend.."  
I was astonished.._ That can't be real.. On the day I left their house, I felt very ill.. I thought it was just because I got cold.. But it was gone when I had a dream about Yahiko-san embracing me in my bed.. Embarrassing.. That's just way too embarrassing.. I even wanted him to kiss me in the snow.. Shame on me, oh god!.._ I confided to myself blushing into darker tones.._ I love him.._

"You look terrible, Itachi.. Something happened?" Deidara asked worrily. "Please tell me.."  
"Deidara.. I.." I bit my lips..  
_There is no way to tell that as a normal thing..  
I went to the house of a kid that I love more than everything and met his father.. I just can't fell in love with him.. Yuki has a mother, Yahiko-san doesn't into males.. That's too dangerous.. Too much, too much dangerous.. I even may lose Yuki.._ I startled.. _That's the last thing I want on earth.. I have to stay away from Yahiko-san.. For the sake of everybody.._

"Love is dangerous.." Deidara interrupted my thoughts with a soft tone.. "But definately worth it."

I sat on carpet covered floor and curled into a ball.. _Easier said than done._ He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my body tenderly.. "Don't try to convince yourself.. Your heart just doesn't listen to it.."

"Why" I sobbed. "Why every bad thing has to happen to me?"  
"Bad thing? Actually, being in love is a very good thing Ita-"  
"Can't you understand?! I will lose Yuki if I admit that I am in love with Yahiko-san. He isn't into males and no parents would want their children to be raised by a gay guy!  
"Itachi-kun.."  
"I love Yuki so much! He is the only thing gives me strength to live." I whimpered "if I lose him.. That will be-"  
"Shh.." Deidara hushed into my ear.. "You just don't know how mighty the love can be."  
"Wha?" I lifted my tearly eyes.  
Deidara patted my hair softly as the bell rang. "Wipe your tears and set a smile on your face."  
"Hai.." I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and stood up slowly.. _Really.. What if Deidara is right?.._ I opened the door and a pair of ginger haired person appeared behind it.  
"Good morning Itachi! I came early because my father was going to work and Kakuzu was very lazy to bring me here!"  
"Oh.." I crouched in order to took his shoes off.. _Shit, I can't look at Yahiko-san's face.._  
"Good morning, Itachi-san."..  
When I heard his voluptous, soft voice tone, my heart skipped a beat, caused my hands to tremble..  
"Itachi.." Yuki put his hands over my hair and happily whispered "Dad will stay with me for the whole week.. There will be no travels.."  
_I became happy.. Happy for Yuki.. But deep inside my heart was filled with happiness too.. He is here.. I will be able to see him for the whole week!_  
"That's.. Nice.." I whispered smiling softly.. Yuki kissed my cheek as usual and headed to the playroom that Deidara was in.  
"Itachi-san?" Yahiko called my name with a confused voice tone when I turned back in order to leave the hall. "Something happened?"  
"It's.." My throat dried suddenly._. Why my body is reacting uncontrollably?!_  
"It is?" I felt strong fingers grabbed my upper arm and Yahiko turned me towards himself. "Itachi-san, what happened?"  
"It's nothing, really.." I managed to say that hastily. "Thanks for dropping Yuki here..."  
I shut the door because my knees had started trembling visibly._. I am afraiding! I don't want Yahiko-san to figure it out. Everytime I look into his eyes, it feels like he will realize how sinfull is inside my head.._  
"What's wrong with you?!" Deidara who was standing in front of playroom scrolded me with a scary face. "Itachi! Can't you see that you're damaging the chance of having a relationship between you and him! Pull yourself together, idiot! You shut the damn door on his face what it means dammit?! Do you wanna kill the interest sparkles about you?! You can never have a chance of having sex with him.."  
"I don't want it.." I leaned against wall and let a tired sigh out. "The thing I want is love.. A family.. Not the dirty contact of two bodies!"  
"Itachi.. Maybe you need something fresh, hm? You can never know unless you try.."  
"Shut up dammit, you're not helping me.."  
"That's wrong. I am helping you, I've always helped!"  
_Ah.. Shit.. I don't know what to do..._

**2 days later-**

"Welcome, Itachi!" Yuki welcomed me with a shiny party hat after a few seconds that I rang the bell of their house's door. "Do you know?! It's my birthday today! I am going to turn into 5 today!"  
"Yes I know it." I crouched and hugged him tightly, handed the giftwrapped box to him grinning. "Happy birthday, Yuki.." I kissed his forehead and whispered "a mixed pack your favorite snacks.. Just don't eat too much."  
"Thank you, Itachi!" Yuki hugged me back and took the box then ran away..  
"Uhh.. Where did he go?" I straightened on my feet and felt Yahiko-san's piercing gaze on me for some seconds..  
"He is piling the gifts up." An unknown male voice was heard caused me to turn my gaze into the room. There were 6 guys except Yahiko, I knew one of them but the other 5 guys were completely strangers to me.  
Yahiko walked towards me smiling and put a hand on my back, slightly pushed me inside the room. I gulped worrily but took a step inside.._ A room that filled with strangers.. Enough to give me stomach ache.. _I lowered my eyebrows.  
"Guys. This is Itachi. Yuki's daycare teacher.." Yahiko introduced me to the group of males. They all turned to me and a white haired guy started walking towards me with a wide grin on his face. "I am Hidan. Nice to meet you, you famous-Itachi-chan!"  
I blushed slightly. _me famous-Itachi-chan?_ "N-nice to meet you.."  
"Oi, Yahiko-san." His grin was spreaded wider. "He really is shy."  
"Stop teasing, Hidan." Yahiko warned him with a serious face. "Why you must be rude everytime?"  
"I can't help it." The albino guy showed his gleaming teeth in a wide smile and walked away.  
"Don't mind him, Itachi-san" Yahiko whispered into my ear.. When the warm breath of him hit my skin, I shivered in different feelings but suddenly stopped myself. What the hell I am doing?!  
"I am Sasori." A redhead lifted his hand, and just said his name. That was all there were no 'nice to meet you's or something. I lifted my hand as well, trying to smile.  
"Hello. My name is Kisame." A very tall and muscular guy walked towards me, shook my hand with a 'normal' smile. "I am teaching Yuki how to swim in my free times."  
"Nice to meet you, Kisame-san."  
"I am Tobi! I am a good boy! And this is Zetsu-san! He is not a good boy as much as Tobi but he is a good boy too! Of course the-"  
"Enough, Tobi." The guy named Zetsu interrupted the orange masked guy angrily. "You will scare him."  
"Sorry, Zetsu-san."  
"Ehh.. Nice to meet you." I smiled towards them. _Am I the weird one or these guys are abnormal?_  
"We've already met" Kakuzu lifted his hand. "Welcome, Itachi-san."  
"Yes, thank you." I nodded.  
"Why don't you come in?" Yahiko warmly smiled towards me. "Don't stand in front of door."  
"I think I am a bit... Tense.." I smiled nervously..  
"Ah, c'mon" he hit my back caused me to step inside.. "So.. Since everybody is here, we can blow the candles out."

* * *

"Happy birthday, my son.. I am very lucky because I have a child like you.." Yahiko took Yuki into his arms and kissed his cheek, inhaled his scent deeply.. With the happy applause of enjoyment, Yuki sucked a deep breath and puffed towards the lit candles.  
After blowing the candles, Yuki wrapped an arm around Yahiko-san's neck sulking. "Daddy, where is my gift? Also Kakuzu, you didn't give me any gifts either!"  
Kakuzu picked some piece of papers that stapled each other. "These are 'being carried' papers. Each ticket is for a hour. You can use them whenever you want."  
"Whaa!? Kakuzu-chan, these are awesome!" Yuki grabbed the papers and tore one of them. "I wanna use this right now!"  
"I've already guessed it.." Kakuzu reached him with his muscular arms smiling, easily lifted and placed the small boy on his shoulders. "Comfortable?"  
"Yes! Yees!" Yuki shouted in happiness. "Kakuzu you're the tallest so I can see everybody is shorter than me! So daddy, you're the one who didn't give me anything."  
"My gift is at somewhere different." Yahiko grinned.  
"What!? Where is it?!" Yuki turned to him with a wide smile.  
"At your room, but you'll get it later."

...

"Why are you sitting alone?" Yuki asked innocently, holding two plates in his hands. "Eh.. I don't know them so much so I thought that It's better if I sit here."  
"Hmm.. Soo..." He put a plate in front of me and sat next to me. "C'mon.. Eat.."  
Friends of Yahiko-san were sitting around the large coffee table that was placed in the middle of living room. I had prefered sitting around the dining table that was far away from the crowd.. Yahiko stood up as he heard the conversation between us, headed towards the dining table. He sat the other side of me, smiling. "So, you ran away because of this."  
I couldn't hear him, because my eyes were locked on the chocolate cake that was on my plate.._ The birthday cake.. The first time I.._  
I grabbed the folk with a trembling hand..  
_The first time_...  
**Flashback~**  
_"Hey! What are you doing at there?! That's my birthday cake! Back away!" One of the imposing children of our orphanage shouted at me from the hall while I was looking at the cake, having drool in my mouth..  
"I didn't do anything." I stepped back in fear when I saw him coming. "I was just looking at it.. I swear."  
"Don't look!" He snarled. "That's my cake and I won't give it to you. You won't eat it okay?!"  
"But.. I've never eaten a cake before.. I wonder how it's taste?"  
"I don't care! If I see you around my cake once more, I will crack your bones!"  
"Hai.." I walked backwards until my back touched the cold wall.  
They blew the candles and cut the cake into pieces.. All of the children had a plate.. I waited for my piece but when everybody took their plates the boy who had threated me grabbed the last piece and ate it amusingly looking into my hungry eyes.. I gulped in order to swallow the drool in my mouth, then headed towards the empty cake plate with small steps.. There were just a few crumbs on plate. I lowered my eyebrows but suddenly a piece of the low quality chocolates that be used for decorizing the cake, caught in my eye. It was standing near the plate.._

"Itachi.. Itachi.. Are you crying?!"  
Yuki pulled me back from a memory. "Ah." I wiped tears with the back of my hand. "No.. I am just-"  
"I ask when is your birthday."  
That question created an effect of getting a gunshot from my heart.. I burst into tears uncontrollably, dropped the folk and tried to stand up awkwardly. Yahiko-san stood up with me as he saw me crying my heart out..  
"Itachi-san?! What happened?!"  
"I am *sob* I am sorry.. I am leaving right now!" I headed to hall with fast steps. In the middle of the long corridor to door, Yahiko caught my arm and turned me towards himself. "Oi, oi.. What it means? Someone did something? What happened, Itachi? Please tell me."  
"I.. I don't wanna hide it anymore.." I sobbed silently after a long time of silent pain.. "Yahiko-san.. There is a reason why I am working in a daycare.. I.. I was raised in an orphanage which is filled with hatred and violence.. I grew up lacking love and the birthday cake brought back some memories.. I am sorry I ruined your party.."  
With a sudden motion, Yahiko-san pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.. "You should have told me that.. I am sorry.."  
Effects of his words were weird.. I started crying again, more..  
"If you share that memory with me, you'll feel more relaxed.. Trust me.. And tell me what happened.."  
"T-there was a child I don't remember his name.. He was very rude to me.. One day a family decided to adopt him and threw a bithday party before the day they adopt him.. I was 5 and that was the first time I saw a birthday cake.. I got very excited but.. But he didn't allow me to eat.. He also threatened me.. He said that if I attempted to eat only a piece he would beat me to broken bones.. So I watched them eating, in silence.. Then when I approached the plate to look for leftovers, a piece of chocolate drew my eye.." I snuggled to him little more, pressed my head on his chest instinctively.. "I grasped it hastily and.. And squeezed it with my hand to hinder the others to see that.. I held it like that for the entire day.. When the party ended and the other children went to beds, I hid myself under the table with a long cloth.. I happily opened my aching hand but.." I opened my hand like the day I was talking about.. "But.. The chocolate had melted and gone.. I became very sad because I had wanted to taste it so bad.. So, after that day, I told myself that I hate chocolate and birthday cakes.. I don't know when is my birthday.. That's why I've never decide a day that may be my birthday.. Yahiko-san.. I am sorry.. I speechified you with my ridicuous-"  
My eyes widened as he hugged me tighter.  
"Forgive me." He whispered with a soft tone. "I didn't know that. I just can't find anything to say. This is the only thing I can do.."  
I felt my heart started getting warm because of his words.. _His hug.. Makes me feel alright.. Heals me.. And that's right.. After I tell everything to him, I felt like I got rid of a heavy burden.._  
"Are you okay now?" He asked in a silky way, loosening his grip little bit. I nodded but didn't get away from him, just stood like before..  
"I told Yuki to wait in living room, so he must be worried now.. It will be good if you don't go."  
_Oh god.. How can I walk away recklessly if you're asking me to stay? _"You're right, Yahiko-san.." I wiped the tears with the back of my hand.. "If you don't mind, I wanna use the restroom first, to wash my face..."  
"Hai.. I am waiting here." His arms fell to sides.  
When I was back from the restroom, Yahiko was waiting where we were at before.. He put a hand on my back like he had done before and didn't pull it back until we enter the living room again..  
"Itachi? Are you okay now?" Yuki asked innocently when I sat next to him again.. He snuggled to me, wrapping his arms around my body. Kakuzu and Yahiko looked each other meaningfully and Yahiko slightly nodded, looking at him. That time Kakuzu sighed and turned to the people sitting around him, scrolded them for curiously staring at me. After a while, everything turned to normal. We played some games such as charades, monopoly and twister.. Yahiko forced me to join them actively. I embarrassed at first but then I realized how much fun I had. Games continued until Yuki starts yawning with sleepy eyes.. Yahiko finished the party and everybody started preparing to leave that time.. But when I reached to my coat, Yahiko grabbed my wrist and shook his head smiling. "You haven't seen Yuki's gift from me, yet."  
"Oh.. So.. What about others?" I looked at people who were standing in front of door.  
"Hahah.. We've already seen it, Ita-chan!" Hidan laughed. "That was me who brought it here from Siberia! It has very soft fu-"  
"That's enogh!" Yahiko interrupted him angrily. "Do you want to ruin the surprise!? Begone!"  
"Bye!" Hidan waved his hand with a nervous smile and got out of the house hastily.  
"Good night!"  
"Byes!"  
"Take care!"

.

.

.

When everyone was left, Yahiko took Yuki into his arms and held my wrist, started walking towards Yuki's room. When he pushed the door open a blue pillow-ish thing which was standing on Yuki's bed drew my attention first, then I realized there was a fur ball sleeping on it.. "Oh my god!.." I inhaled a deep and excited breath as Yahiko smiled widely. It took some seconds Yuki to understand what was the thing sleeping on his bed. Yahiko dragged us near bed then sat down.. The puppy lifted it's head and looked into my eyes with his sleepy, bright blue ones.. "K-kawai..." Was the only thing that could describe it. It was an husky, probably a new born because it was tiny, and has enourmous blue eyes.. Its tiny paws and nose was too sweet that makes me wanna eat it.  
"Daddy, I love him!" Yuki reached to the furball with a cheerful laugh, caressed its head softly.. Puppy moved it's ears while the tip of its head was being caressed, then it yawned sleepily..  
"He needs lots of sleep now.." Yahiko whispered into Yuki's ear. "Like you.."  
"Let's sleep then." Yuki smiled to the animal which was looking at him with curious eyes now..

...

"Everything was awesome.. Thanks for today, Yahiko-san.." I thanked Yahiko then turned back in order to find my coat but Yahiko pulled me into the living from my arm.. "Where are you going? It's too late to go outside alone. And it's freezing out here.. Stay little more.. Let's eat the diner together then I'll drive you home."  
"Okay.. If you're insisting.." I accepted his suggestion, slightly blushing.

...

"What are you doing?!" In the shades of Yahiko's kitchen two guys were preparing to do something bad, really bad.. These two strangers had sneaked into the kitchen from the open window and started looking for the dishes that Yahiko would eat as diner.  
"Where is the bottle?" One of them asked. The other one took a mini bottle from his pocket and handed to his friend. "Pour it carefully."  
"Hai, hai." The other one hastily grabbed the bottle and removed the cap, started pouring the liquid on the chocolate based dessert. "Done. Let's go!"  
"Only the dessert?" The other one asked.  
"Yeah, if we pour it into everything police will find it anyways. Boss wants this job to be finished in silence."  
"What if he doesn't wanna eat the dessert."  
"Yahiko-san never says no to dessert."  
"You know him well."  
"I have been with him for the 2 fucking years! Of course I know him well."  
"Okay, oh shit! Someone is approaching! Be quick and leave! Go go go!"  
They two jumped out of the window as the light of the kitchen was switched on.

...

"C'mon, sit." Yahiko headed towards the stewpans that stands on the owen. He put the dishes into plates and put them in front of me, politely. "I am a good host. Enjoy your meal." He said smiling.  
We ate our meals with a cheerful atmosphere. At last he put the dessert plate in front of me. "You start, I think I heard something. Yuki may be calling my name.."  
"Hai.." I grabbed the folk as he disappeared in hall.

"Mhh.. Delicious.." I took another piece from the superb dessert and put it into my mouth.. While chewing, I realized my head had started spinning. _Ah, damn.. What happened?_ I tried to stand up but my knees couldn't handle my body's weight.. I collapsed on floor. Y_ahiko-san.. Yahiko-san_.. I tried to call for help.. _I cannot breathe._. My sight was fading to black when I saw him in front of kitchen's door.  
"Itachi?!" His scared shout echoed in my ears..  
_Yahiko-san.. Help... _My eyes were closed completely, I fainted..

...

"Itachi! Itachi!" Yahiko ran and kneeled next to him when he saw the raven lying on floor unconsciously. "Itachi!" He pulled the thinner guy up, layed him on his leg.. He lowered his head on Itachi's lips and startled in fear..  
_He doesn't breathe_..  
...

**end of chapter 3.**

**uuunnff I am such a bad guy for ending the chapter here. kill me right? :D**


End file.
